How She Felt
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: When Inuyasha leaves Kagome to go to Kikyo, he finds that she is with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

How She Felt

Words. That was what Kagome thought after hearing Inuyasha saying he was going, for good. Kagome couldn't think of why he would leave her forever until she thought hard, and remembered Kikyo, and she wanted to cry. "How? Why? I thought he didn't have feelings for her anymore." But as she thought, tears were forming and she couldn't hold herself up, she wanted a shoulder, Inuyaha's shoulder. But now he is gone, and Kikyo will bring him to hell, and she couldn't bear it anymore, she grabbed her napsack and ran to the well. She had killed Naraku and needed to forget about Inuyasha and move on with the rest of her life. When she returned home, she sat on the well, thinking about the words she heard when her only love left, she smiled when she thought about Kikyo and Inuyasha, realizing that Inuyasha had followed his heart, not his mind.

When he hugged her for the very first time, Inuyasha thought that it was a good start. When he saw that Naraku was dead, it was the worst end. He knew that Kagome was going to be broken, and Kikyo would bring him to hell, but something kept him from returning to either of them. Shippo was living with Miroku and Sango, and Kirara was probably playing with them, they had gotten togther, but what about him and Kikyo, or Kagome, no never Kagome. Inuyasha thought, words, they are strong and it's hard to use them, but nothing the less, he used them to say "Good-bye Kagome, I'll never see you again, but I hope that you'll live a great life, and don't forget me." He thought even harder and thought about Ayame and Kouga were doing fine, until his head started to hurt and he couldn't think of any other pairing, he went to see Kikyo

She thought that Inuyasha would come back for her in a few days, but he never did. "Kikyo has him, he wouldn't dare leave her, why would he?" She knew that it was like that. She went through her life there, missing school, thinking that Inuyasha was her boyfriend, and Hojo should go away, she never understood that she was pushing into Inuyasha and Kikyo's lives. She knew that Inuyasha was happy, so why couldn't she be happy for him, she couldn't understand. She looked up and thought to have seen Inuyasha in front of her, ready to come for her, but she blinked to see it was nothing but air, and she realized it was over, everything was over. But she thought that maybe she could fix it somehow, go back further in time, and change history once again, but how? Kagome sat on the floor and wondered, how.

Not that he didn't like Kagome, it was just that his heart belonged to Kikyo's, not Kagome's. And when after a while, she would understand, but mid-way to where Kikyo was, he stopped thought he saw Kagome waving to him, and he blinked to see she was gone…forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Was She Really Gone? 

Hello! I know people probably won't read this story anyways, but I thank the person who reveiwed and gave me feed back. Please enjoy!

Kagome was still sitting on the edge of the well when she saw something… she didn't believe her eyes. _A machine, at this place? Oh my god, it can't be! _Kagome rubbed her eyes for a moment, realizing it wasn't a dream, she picked up the tiny machine that was only the size of her palm. In a quick flash, she was in a dimension with pictures of Inuyasha's past, she couldn't believe it, she could go back in time!

Inuyasha was still running to Kikyo when he fell into a hole. "God damn it! How clumsy can I get?" But Inuyasha wasn't really in a hole, he was in the same dimension as Kagome, he also saw pictures of the past, but it was Kagome's past. _What the hell is this? _He swam in the dimension and he saw something he hadn't forgotten or known, it was Kagome first coming out of the well, with the bone-eater there as well. "Kagome? Watch out!" But Inuyasha soon realized that his voice didn't go through, that he shouldn't be messing with the past, but he had to protect Kagome!

Kikyo stood there waiting for Inuyasha to hurry, as time flew by, she grew worried, yet she didn't know why. _Do I still have feelings for the one I despise, it cannot be._

Kagome was trying to shout out "Watch out Inuyasha!", but just like Inuyasha, it wasn't going through. _What am I doing, I know I shouldn't be messing with the pass, I learned that in history class! But Inuyasha is just about to get shot by an arrow, by Kikyo! Wait, I mean to say Narku! _Kagome was swimming, and suddenly, she was IN the past. "What the hell happened, Inuyasha?"

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Kikyo questioned. Inuyasha took his getaway, and ran…, ran for the longest time. Kagome was shocked and realized that she was in the past, she could change what happened so long ago.

Inuyasha felt a sudden pain, the one he had felt the day Kikyo shot him with an arrow. _What's this feeling, it's like someone's messing my past and is ripping my heart like there's no tomorrow! _Inuyasha was struggling, and he acceidenitly fell into Kagome's past. He knew now that he could change all that happened, find his mouth and speak, either the truth and the lie at the right momment.

Okay, I'm done typing, I think I've finally got the fanfiction thing working, actrually, nevermind what I said. Anyways, after all the reading I have done on fanfic, I know that people like to say "R&R" meaning read and review, but… I doubt anyone will read. But if anyone does, please review, it'll make me inderstand more of fanfiction, and I think I know what A/N means now, author's note. Anyways, I'll try to update soon, I curse animeated people for they don't have to shower! Well, see everyone soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, yeah, I'm back, and finally writing a new chapter, because I feel like it! Yay(for some people it's boo)!

When Inuyasha fell into the past, he knew that he was to kill the bone eater before it was too late. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha."

"Hi! I'm Kagome, thanks for saving my life there."

"Meh." Inuyasha didn't like this, he had to go and get to Kikyo and try his best not to let Kagome get to close at the momment. They silently walked together until Inuyasha thought about what he had to say. _Must tell her, god damn it, why am I always like this? That's it, after your done with Kagome, your out of here! _"Inuyasha, world to Inuyash!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what did you say." Inuyasha repiled.

"I said, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING?"

"Sure, c'mon, right around this coner." Really, Inuyasha was going to lead Kagome down a cliff, making sure, it would be okay.

Kagome was so shocked, she let an arrow fly to Kikyo, but Kikyo was skilled enough to deflect the arrow with her own.(A/N:not the arrow to pin Inuyasha to the tree) "I said, who are you and how dare you let Inuyasha get away!"Kikyo shouted firecly. Kagome was still to shocked to answer, but her legs moved on it's own to walk away, avoiding Kikyo's angry gaze. "Anser me!"

"I…I…uhh, Kagome."

"Move out of the way, I must get to Inuyasha." Kagome just fell to the ground, stunned, and hoping for the world to end right there

Kikyo was waiting impaitenly, tapping her foot. _Where is he? He should've been here a while ago, I hope nothing happened to him, wait what am I saying! I guess I do have feelings, I wonder what brought me feelings._

Inuyasha turned and there was the cliff, and of couse, he could jump down, but… Kagome couldn't. Inuyasha jumped, Kagome sled, all the way down screaming her head off like someone was trying to kill her. Inuyasha, slightly pleased by his actions took off running, with a tired Kagome walking far behind him. When he realized he lost Kagome, he was wonder what he should do then. _Well, I could all ways try to find a way out of this mess, wait, is that a village I see, it's Kaede's, wait, she won't greet me nicely back in this time, meaning running away is the best thing to do! _ He was running into the forest when his nose caught the familiar sent, the one he was sure to destory.

Kagome felt a sudden pain, it hurt more that Sota throwing chop sticks at her. She felt like someone was messing up her past and that she was in deep trouble, but soon that feeling fell, and she countinued to sit on the ground, until she thought she could hear a voices, one was Kaede's, and she felt perfectly safe. Then, she knew, Kaede didn't know her in this time, she had to run as far as her legs could take her, so she ran, into the forest where Inuyasha was, and she could sense something she was bound to make it vanish. Naraku.

Inuyasha followed his nose, Kagome followed her conscience, and they both stood in the same place, and with a flash, she knew where she was, Inuyasha was there too, in the most strangest place of all, and very likely to happen, at the well.

**I'm done for now, but I'll be back, muhahaha, jk. Anyways, how was the story, I would like it if you reviewed, just so I get feedback, it doesn't have to be nice reviews, just a review will do. Well, tell next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what, I'm back to write another chapter! I bet no one will read anyways, but who cares? Thanks for the review Kaname Kururugi, you always seem to review, and I thank you a lot. Anyways, on the the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No way! Is it possible?

"Inu…Inuyasha! Kagome!" They said together.

"I thought you were with Kikyo!"

"I thought you were at home!"

"But…how…huh? What's that in the well?" Kagome asked. They both peered down in the dark well to see that machine that Kagome once held in her palm. "What the hell? What is that thing?" Inuyasha sniffed, it smelled like.. like, like Naraku! "Dear, dear Inuyasha, seems like you have found my new pet."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha and Kagome said unison.

"I guess I'll introduce it, it's name is '_machine'_, I have seen it being used before in another realm, and I decide to use the knowledge to mess both of your past, but it seems that Kagome didn't die after all, and Inuyasha didn't follow after."

"Why you little----." Inuyasha was cut off from the rustle in the bush, they all turned their attention to the bush to find that Kikyo was behind it. "Naraku, you're still alive?" Kikyo questioned in a furious voice.

"And look who joined the party, dear Kikyo. Yes, I am still alive, I do not know why however. But since I am, I suppose I could cause a little damage to Inuyasha and you. I decided to let Kagome in just to get attetion, from Inuyasha that is." Naraku smirked. _How dare that half breed!_ Kikyo thought, and she had her hand already on the bow, and an arrow was to fly at that one momment. Naraku seemed to see it before it flew, and his eyes grew wide, before he knew it, the arrow was in his hand, as if someone was controlling him from inside, and knew what was to happen. "WHAT?" Everyone screamed .

When everyone blinked a few times, the shook their heads in confusment, how could he just stop that arrow with his bare hands and not get even a burn from it, sure enough he was strong, but even strong enough to stop an arrow at the speed of light, as if! "What…how did you do that?" Kagome was shocked, that was one strong arrow that Kikyo had shot, she had to admit it. Inuyasha so enraged, took out his sword and yelled "WIND SCAR!" but even as he did so, Naraku didn't flinch, he just stood there, and when the wind scar cut man trees and disappeared, Naraku was only bleeding on his arms, legs and forehead. It wasn't amazing, it was impossible! Naraku only looked away, and started to leave, before he vanished, he said three words. "I am invincible."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Impossible, we killed him!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku also agreed, and Shippo crying like crazy while Kirara was starting to growl. Shessomouro decided to no longer hunt Naraku, since Naraku no longered bothered him, or his lands. But other than him, everyone was there, in Kaede's house, talking about the recent encounter. "Aye, it's is impossible for ye Naraku to still be alive." Kaeda shook her head in disapprovle.

"But sister, I saw him with my eyes, and miko eyes aren't a deciving pair."Kikyo explained.

"Ye say you saw him, did ye feel his presence?" Kaede asked.

"No, we did not." Kikyo once again explained.

"But I felt something else."Kagome said. Everyone turned her direction. She answered. "It wasn't Naraku's presence, it was as if someone was controlling his body, I think." Kikyo nodded her head, realizing she too had sensed that. Everyone was confused, worried and scared, scared that Naraku was stronger.

But Kagome knew it wasn't true, and maybe even Inuyasha and Kikyo knew, that it was not Naraku, it was the ime machine that Kagome had found, this is how she felt, that it was never going to end, the fight between Naraku and them, she knew, and Kikyo and Inuyasha probably knew as well. _Well, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get, with eveyone still with us, and even Kikyo here to help us, I guess she isn't as bad as I thought, she can be kind hearted!_

------------------------------------------------------

How was the chapter, I'm still going to countinue it, maybe 3-4 more chapters, I feel like writing more, and yet feel that I should stop, but I'm not! So please review, even if it's a flame, though I would likely use it to burn my brothers more that my story. Anyways, thanks for reading and reiview please!


	5. Chapter 5

It's spring break for me, so I'm updating! Thanks a lot for your review Kaname Kururugi. Onward!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo and the group were getting ready, for the fight they thought they already fought. When all was setteled, Kaede gave Kikyo and Kagome many arrows, and Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha got their weapons sharpened. Shippo was getting his things ready as well, when he found the small machine. He grabbed it and ran over to the group, Kagome, shocked, yelled, "Shippo, put the machine down, NOW!" When Shippo dropped it, it landed on Kagome's foot and she disappeared, now into the past, once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell did Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone was so amazed that they only shrugged and blinked many times. Inuyasha, frustrated, ran out of the hut, and once again, fell into the hole he fell into last time. Almost as forgetting that he had fallen into this hole before he thought, _Damn! Ho clumsy can I get!_ Out of no where, he was in the same dimension as Kagome, and still in the past. They both fell into the pictures in the diemension, and soon they were talking to the people they already knew, but they didn't know them. "Please Kikyo, let me explain, I need you to listen." Kikyo didn't reply, she still had her arrow in her hand, even though Inuyasha ran away…again. "Then do it, quickly!" she demanded.

"Then I'll tell you this, it was Naraku!" Kikyo stared at her in disbelief.

"How would you know, you don't even know what your doing."

"Yes I do, making sure you don't pin Inuyasha onto the sacared tree."

"And how did you know that."

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short. I met Inuyasha 500 years from now, and you pinned him there, but really, he didn't steal the Shiko No Tama, it was Naraku, so if you want to make sure to get revenge on NARAKU, then don't pin Inuyasha onto the tree. Kikyo stood there, didn't blink, didn't nod, just stood there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Inuyasha was doing whatever.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Inuyasha screamed as he fell into the picture he saw. THUMP! _That was a painful thump, worse than the sits Kagome gives me_. While he was thinking about that, Kagome was running arounf in circles screaming "HELP, HELP! THERE'S A MONSTER ON THAT TREE!" Inuyasha looked up, and to his surprise, he saw himself, pinned to the tree. Kagome looked his way and screamed even louder, "OH MY GOD! THEYARE TWINS, THEY'RE AFTER ME, AHHHHHHHH, HELP!" Inuyasha, twithing his eye because of Kagome's stupidity and annoyence, just said, "Shut up will you?" Kagome stopped running and stared at the annoyed hanyou, and curiously asked, "You can talk? OH MY GOD, IT CAN TALK! IT REALLY IS AFTER ME!" Inuyasha was getting really annoyed now, and shouted his head off at Kagome. "SHUT UP KAGOME!"

"AHHH, IT KNOW'S MY NAME!"

"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT THE HELLP UP OR I'LL SUMMON TESIGUIA!"

"TESIGUIA, THAT SOUNDS DANGEROUS, SAVE ME SOMEONE!"

"THAT'S IT-----------."

"I WANNA YOU TO SIT----------."THUMP! _How'd she know she could do that?Can she read the future, that's amazing, wait no it's not! She's going to kill me…._ "Hey cool! I wanna try that again, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP! _Damn her, I wish she was smarter._ During that day, Inuyasha lived his torture, for the 100th time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When everyone was clear that Inuyasha and Kagome were both not there, Kikyo sighed, then spoke up, "I guess this will take a long time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, since I tried to make it seem there will only be 3 more chapters or so, and now it's only going to be 3 more chapters, I'm thinking it'll be anyways. I might update soon, depending on feedback, but I really do appreciate feedback, and especially when people see it, they will at least read it, I'm thinking. Thanks for reading anyhow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks again Kaname Kururugi for reviewing, I really, really, really appriceiate it. To chapter 6!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

During the day, all Inuyasha could think of is _Damn, I've got to kill her now, or else I'm dead, and you know what that means, I don't even like Kagome, she is only good for the shards, to me anyways, but I've got to explain to everyone else, or do I? Maybe I'll stay in the past for a while, it'll do me good._ "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"THEN SUMMON YOUR 'TESIGUIA' AND KILL ME, NO I HAVE TO GO HOME!"

"WELL, IF YOU SHUT UP I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW."

"REALLY? WHAT, TELL ME NOW!" Inuyasha couldn't stand it and stood and quietly said. "I need you to know that I don't like you, not near." Kagome blinked, not understanding. "I mean what I say, so I either kill you, or you don't ever interfer with Kikyo and I!" Little did Inuyasha know that Kagome didn't understand or that Kikyo was somewhere else rather than in the hut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was still trying to read Kikyo face when she felt a sudden pain, she didn't know what it was, but it was like someone she loved didn't love her back. "I do not understand your words, are you saying that Inuyasha didn't betray me?" Kagome nodded, in to much pain to speak. Kikyo let her bow down for a momemnt, then rose it again. "For you know much about us, but I don't know any about you, tell me, how do you know everything. Kagome was forced to speak, or else she would be dead, so she spoke slowly, making sure that Kikyo heard everything. When everything was over, Inuyasha came back, and he was about to speak when Kikyo said "I have found out all, but if she is my reincarnation."Kikyo pointed to Kagome. "Then that means that I have died correct?" Kagome nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While they were in the past, Kikyo went over to the west side of the era. _At least this will ease my mind, so I have to clear out that I don't like Inuyasha, Inuyasha doesn't like Kagome, and that Kagome and Inuyasha has disappeared. _While she was thinking, she sensed a strong demon, and a human girl was with the other 3 demons she sensed. She continued holding her bow with an arrow by it. When the strength she felt had rose and she sensed the demons growing closer, she stopped, and wondered._ This is a very strong demon, I am surprised that the demon has living human with him._ "Who are you?" The demon asked in a cold voice.

"I was venturing around this area demon."

"I asked who you are."

"I am a miko."

"This is my land, so I ask you to leave."

"I will, but I have a question, why do you have a human girl with you?" The girled peaked from beind the two-headed dragon, her big eyes staring at Kikyo.

"I chose to, now go before I will kill you."Kikyo turned to leave when the demon lord whispered. "What is your name?"

"Kikyo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes readers, this is a short chapter, but I to do my chinese homework, I am sorry.

**And I have hard chinese homework, so that is why I am stopping now, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! Anyways, I'm going, and I'm changing the story, because I feel like it, I guess, but if you guys don't like it, I'm sorry, but I'm keeping it like this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am finally updating, thanks Kaname Kururugi for your lovely review! Sorry readers for making you wait, especially you, Kaname Kururugi. Anyways, I have for 3 weeks, only 4 days of school, so that in a way, is great! Anyways, no more waiting!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When You Think That It Is Settled

Inuyasha was furious that Kagome didn't realize what he was saying, but Kagome was screaming in a second. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS, LET ME BE!"

"You don't?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO! I WANNA GO HOME, NO I DON'T, I WANT TO DIE, LIFE IS TOO CONFUSING!"

"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT THE HELL UP KAGOME!"

"NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SIT--------." THUMP! _Owww, let the gods hear about my horrible torture. _"OH YEAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT GETTING HOME, YOUR TWIN RIGHT HERE, AND ABOUT YOUR TETSUSAIGA!" _Damn, this is going to be hard._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo had settled down by the river, away from the west side. _I wonder who that was, he reminds me of Inuyasha, and that girl, she seemed happy to be with a demon lord, strange._ Kikyo stared into space when she heard a rustle behind her, and there he was, the demon. "Now it's my turn to ask who you are." Kikyo said.

"I will not tell a human."

"That is fine, but why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to know more about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have thoses lonely eyes, I want to know why."

"I am the living dead, that is all you need to know."

"And I'm a demon lord."

"You are here for more, aren't you?"

"Yes, Rin wanted to see you."

"Rin?"

"Hello!" A young girl replied when she heard her name.

"You are that girl from before with the demon lord."

"That's right! My name is Rin, what's yours young lady?" Kikyo smiled at the polite little girl, but the demon lord saw through that smile, and that she really wasn't smiling at all, the demon lord took surprised, but ignored it. "My name is Kikyo."

"I like that name! It sounds pretty!"

"Thank you." Rin smiled at Kikyo for her thanks and turned around and whispered something to Shessomour. He nodded, and Rin jumped with glee and she clapped her hands rapildy. "Lady Kikyo, may I stay with you tonight?" Rin asked. Kikyo smiled and nodded. Then the green imp that Kikyo saw before came from behind the bushes. "Rin, you better behave yourself and not bother the miko."

"Your so mean Jaken-sama! You always acuse me of something bad!" Rin complained.

"I am not mean, I am just teaching you!" The small imp, which Kikyo presumed was called Jaken, back fired.

"Are too!" Rin argued

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"That enough!" Shessomour yelled. His voice echoed through the forest, and everything was slient, Kikyo turned to see him. _I wonder how it's like that hace that annoying imp and that cute girl as company. And what about that two-headed dragon I saw before, it isn't here._ Kikyo thought, she usually liked silent because it gave her time to think about stuff, but this time, it she felt uncomfortable when it was slient. "We will not be bothering you anymore demon lord, but if I am to call you a lord, I suppose I might need your name." Kikyo said.

"Shessomour." Kikyo nodded and took the little girls hand and walked with her by the river's edge and talked to her so she wouldn't get bored.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SORRY! Anyways, yeah this is the end of my chapter, I guess I'm going to have to make it a little longer than I thought, the story I mean. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, flames and kindess is accpeted, but if the flame is so mean, then I am offically going to flame all your storys for no reason, don't ask me why. So have a nice day/week/month/year/you get the point right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone, I am back from my torture week! I had 2 tests on Tuesday, 2 tests on Wensday, 3 tests on Thursday and one test one Friday, it may not seem a lot to some, but it's a lot to me! Anyways, thanks for reviewing Kaname Kururugi! IT's very encouraging, and anyways, rather than being annoying, let's move onto the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Night 

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, it was either die, or kill. "Sorry Kagome, this might hurt, but it is for both our goods! Have fun where ever you're going, I'll miss you, but I'll see you one day. Windscar!" And when he said it, four shinning yellow rays sliced the ground, cutting anything in it's way into a million pieces, including Kagome. When the dust was cleared and Inuyasha stopped coughing, he felt like puking after seeing the blood shattered on trees and the ground. It seemed like the entire forest was silent, it was growing dark now, Inuyasha decided to walk around the destoried area of the woods. _That scent, it's familiar, Kikyo!_ Inuyasha raced down the forest to see Kikyo, who was resting against a tree, blood spilt over her cloths. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo turned her gaze toward him. "YOU! HOW DID YOU GET UN PINNED FROM THAT TREE?" Kikyo asked furiously. Little did Inuyasha know that it was all an illsuion that Naraku was playing on Inuyasha. "Kikyo… but, wait, you should've been dead by now?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Dead? How could I be dead if you aren't, now tell me, why are you here and how you got unpinned!" Kikyo demanded.

"What? I came from the future."

"Then how did you get unpinned from the future?"

"Your reincarnation!"

"I can't have one if I'm not dead?"

"That's not true, in the future, you were dead, therefore, you had a reincarnation!" They were yelling at each other for at least till midnight, when they finally agreed that Inuyasha was crazy and Kikyo was right, that it was Naraku who betrayed them, so they were walking peaceful, till a cold voice said. "Dear brother, she is mine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was still talking to Kikyo when she felt pain surge through her entire body, she started screaming in pain, yelling in sorrow, until her voice was lost, he eyes dull, and her heat started to leave her body, and slowly she fell to the ground, lifeless. "What happened? Usually I could figure these things out, but I've never seen someone just die from nowhere." Kikyo thought out loud. Kikyo walked away, leaving Inuyasha and the lifeless Kagome alone, she knew better then to mess with the dead, since she was. Suddenly she felt like someone pushed her from the back, soon she felt warm, she felt like she was living again. _Wait, if Kagome was my reicarnation, then that must mean that I have gotten my soul back because she has died. Thank you Kagome._ Kikyo sighed, it felt good being back in her own body, her own soul, and her own heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kikyo was walking with Rin, she felt a pain, but just as fast as it came, it was gone. "Kikyo-sama?" Rin asked.

"Oh, sorry Rin, I wasn't paying attention, come on, let's keep walking, look over there it looks like a good spot to watch the delicate stars tonight." Rin smiled and nodded. Kikyo's body began to feel a little warm, and then she felt like the souls of the dead leave, and the real soul come in. Rin stared in shock, seeing the souls leave. "Kikyo-sama, why are there souls coming out of your body?" Rin asked, a bit frightened. "You're just seeing things, I don't see any souls leaving my body, and as a presitess, I should have a keen eye, Rin." Kikyo lied, it was hard for her to lie and think of a good one.

Shesshoumaru(thanks reviewers to fix up my spelling, I knew it was wrong, just don't pay attention, hehe.) was thinking about Kikyo, she felt like she was the living dead, but now her presence was faint, but he could feel it, it felt like she was an actrual person that was living._ How could it be that she was once dead, but now living? I must talk to her in private, it might be the only way I can get to her without having Jaken or Rin get suspious. Hmm, but to get to talk to her in private is hard._ Shesshoumaru was thinking so hard about it, he nearly hit a tree, but luckly Jaken saved him from being embarresed. "Lord Shesshoumaru, why are you heading for that tree?" Shesshoumaru ignored him, but swiftly dodged it, he did that for quite a while until he realized the more he thought about Kikyo, the more likely he would hit a tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango was smacking Miroku 24/7, he just wouldn't stop, Shippo was so annoyed, he set Miroku on fox fire, and that was the last time Miroku would ever touch Sango. Sango decided to go for a walk, when she felt a demon coming, it was too strong for her to defeat, but if she ran, the demon would surely go after her, she didn't know what to do. It was also dark outside, so she probably wouldn't be able to see even if she ran away from the demon, when the demon stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight shone upon him, showing his dog ears, sliver hair, and the demon marks on his face. Slowly he walked closer, Sango didn't know what to do, but first thing she thought was…_Inuyasha?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You guys may kill me if you want for not updating sooner, but as you know, test sickness is going around the teachers, so it's quite hard to have time to update, but yeah, I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanks for waiting readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah yeah, I can hear you guys screaming yay for updating –_covers ears-_ But don't worry, I'm giving warning, I probably won't update till July because it's provincals that are coming up and I have to be perpared(can I be?) Well, let us hope that I do good and I can try to update soon as possible! And thanks for reviewing Kaname Kururugi, it's VERY appreceiated! Well, now you can read chapter 9.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What Will Happen?

Inuyasha still didn't know that it was part of Naraku's illusion, so he took out his Tetsusaiga and sliced everything he saw, afraid that HE could be anywhere. "Don't worry Kikyo, I'll protect you from Shesshoumaru, even if it cost my life!" Naraku started laughing so hard, that the illusion faded. Inuyasha's ears pricked up, and he growled "Naraku, was this your set-up along?"

"Why yes Inuyasha, surprised you didn't realized sooner." Naraku smugishly answered.

"I don't care what you say or what you do, I'm taking Kikyo instead of you!"

"Oh my, has the little hanyou forgot that I'm not interested in Kikyo, I just want the Shikon no tama, and you are in my way!" Before Naraku could kill Inuyasha liked planned, Inuyasha disappeared and landed in a river. He looked up to see thaat Kikyo was walking past the river, and that she didn't feel like the living dead, she felt like a real person. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo felt Inuyasha's present and knew what he said. "I see that you are no swimming in the river, are you really following me?"She asked, now with a more warm than cold voice. Inuyash blushed a little, and started to speak "Well, that is kind of the-------------." Again, Inuyasha had disappeared and he was back at the real present, in the hut with Shippo and Miroku. "Oh Inuyasha, nice to 'drop' in, I was hopping that you could get my lovely Sango back from her long walk." Miroku welcomed. "As if!" Inuyasha punched Miroku. All of a sudden, Sango barged in, "Oh my god! I competely forgot Shesshoumaru's scent, he's here, he said he wants to talk to you Inuyasha, oh hey Inuyasha, when did you get here? Anyways, you better get going!" Inuyasha sat up and barged out of the room, mummbling "Hey Sango" as he left. He followed his nose till he reached his older brother. "Jaken, I wish to talk to my little brother alone, take Ah-un back to the castle." Jaken nodded his head. Shesshoumaru faced Inuyasha and spoke calmly, "Dear brother, I have known for a time that you have fallen in love with a miko, but now you hate her do you not?"

"Oh, you mean Kikyo, oh no, I love her thank you very much for barging into my business, now let's settle this!" Inuyasha shouted angryly.

"Oh little brother, you never learn do you?" Shesshomaru laughed.

"What?"

"I am here to discuss about the miko, as you see, I want to claim her as mine and not yours."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, that is right."

"But you can't! She is Kikyo if you wanted to know and she was origanly my girlfriend, plus, I am a hanyou, therefore, I have more rights than you!"

"…."

"Well, you can't claim her as I said because Kikyo is my girlfriend so I'm going to leave you to your own business."

"Little brother, you'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Other World 

Kagome was confused, she looked all around her, but all she could see was black. _This is rather strange, hmmmm, where am I? And why aren't I with Inuyasha?I ask to many questions to myself, I have to find a way out!_ Kagome thought. That blinding dark hadn't a tiny spot of light, so Kagome would walk and walk and still not be able to find out where she was going. Soon she bumped into a wall (for that was what she thought it was), she felt the surface, it was rough and with every bumped, she thought she saw light. She kept on walking until she heard a voice. "Glad you can make it, welcome to my world, which the living call 'other world'." Kagome was shocked, but tried to hide it at her comeback, "Who's there? And why am in the other world?" The voice came back, expect in a mocking voice instead. "Oh my, is the little girl scared? You are speaking to the lord of this world, the Devil, and I'm surprised you don't even know why you are here!"

"Well, mister Devil, I'd appreciate it if you could just tell me everything, with no riddles!"

"If you really wanted to know, the one you loved betrayed you, him, this is like dajavu, I remember seeing this, oh wait, that was Naraku!"

"I said stop talking in riddles, and how do you know about Naraku!"

"First, I'm not talking in riddles, and I know everything!"

"…."

"I will give you a riddle, if you get it right in your first try, I'll send you back to Earth and you can have another chance, but if you get it wrong, then you shall stay here for eternity, and suffer!"

"Then what's the riddle?"

"I can give love and I can give hate.

I can make you starve, or I can make you full.

I can show you the pleasure of life and the pains of life.

I am real, and I am fake.

I have a light and dark side.

I give faith and hope, as well as loss.

If you are to find out the truth,

You see me.

Who am I?" (A/N: I just made this up, and I don't even have an answer, lol. But don't worry I will soon, as soon as I figure this out….)

"What kind of riddle is that? Well, my answer is……… you are a heart!"

"Your answer is…………………."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAHAHA, I'm evil! Lol, anyways, stay tuned, next chapter I'll tell you what the answer is, and it'll be interesting (I hope) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, flames are accpeted, oh, but leaving a nice comment is more welcomed, and if the flames are very mean, I'll just use them to hmmmmmmm, to burn the stupid, retarded boys in my class! Jaa ne ( see you)**


	10. Chapter 10

Happy! I'm BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I think that you guys will kill me for updating late, but it's not my fault the teacher gave my a social studies test everyday, expect weekends, but then that's the only time I had to study for the stupid tests. But I'm going to celebrate today with an awsome chapter, for I have graduated! WHOOT, ACTRUALLY, IT SUCKS, BUT WHO CARES? I DO! Anyways, say it with me… "Happy Graduation Leesheaya!" okay, now on with the sweetest chapter of your life! (In this story anyways. Or is going to be the sweetest?) My graduation was on June 23, Friday. Oh, nearly forgot, thank you sooooooooooo MUCH I COULD NEARLY DIE FOR THIS, BUT THANKS SO MUCH Kaname Kururugi!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything in the feudal era is confusing. Demons come, demons die, humans are born, humans grow, half-breeds live, half-breeds learn. There's nothing more than that, oh expect the animals and plants, but nobody pays much attention to them. Inuyasha is a half-breed that lives and learns, Kagome is a human that was born and grows, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku are the same. Shippo comes, and one day, will die, just like Kirara will. However Naraku is a whole different species. He is not demon, human, half-breed, animal or plant, he is a monster. Something that doesn't happen everyday, now does it? One day, all their stories will come to an end, right? When does their story start? Who knows, it could be now, or never, or maybe it's ahead of us. But it doesn't matter now, but what does, is that they learn from there mistakes, even if the mistakes are hard to learn from, however, this story isn't about mistakes, it's about much much more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Other World

Was Kagome right? Was she wrong? Only the Devil knows. "Your answer is……sadly, correct." Kagome was more than happy, she was the most estatic girl to ever live, or should I say, ever died. "However…." Kagome stopped jumping, and stared, confused. "You were also incorrect." The Devil remarked. Kagome was more confused than shocked, _'What could he possibly mean? I mean, it's either right or wrong, but since he did say I was tight first, I should be safe! I hope.'_ "What---What do you mean?" Kagome asked? The Devil laughed hysterically. "Hahahahah, oh, my ribs hurt, oh wait, I don't have ribs. Oh, pityful mortals, you know nothing. The answer is a heart, but you did not say what kind of heart. So therefore, it is technogholy wrong, but basically right. So what should I do? Hmmm, I guess I'll give you another riddle, just to see."

"Then give it away!" Kagome tried to look and sound brave, but she was actrually really nervous, it was her _last_ shot you know.

"When the rain falls,

I am here,

When the rainbow comes,

I am gone.

When the moon is bright,

I am waiting,

When the sun is out,

I am going.

When I don't see you,

I am dieing,

When I do see you,

I am living."

"THAT'S a riddle? You've got to be kidding, that is **_NOT_** a riddle, that's just some gibberish you made up!"

"Is that your answer?"

"No, no, no, no, wait! My answer would be……." _'There is no question here, hello! Kagome, snap out of it, you MUST think. Hmmm, the answer must be ummm, love? What kind of love, let's see……………………………………………………… human love!'_

"The answer is human love."

"Very well, I shall think about your answer, and if it fits, the you may as well getting packing to get back to your human world, but then again, you didn't bring anything, hahahaha." The Devil tried to amuse himself. Kagome sweat dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In The Present Time

Inuyasha was enraged, his brother of course, is lieing, right? Inuyasha was confused, a demon lord like his brother, like a human miko? No likely, anyways, what are the chances Kikyo would like a demon such as him? Inuyasha shook his and spat the word "Wind Scar" under his breathe, and sliced the ground. Sesshoumaru mearly smirked and waited for the beams or blinding light to try and attack him. _'Pityful brother, you are more dumb than I thought! Even a miko girl such as herself would never choose him over me!'_ As the attack was near reaching Sesshoumaru, he took out Tokijin and sliced the slice attack sent by his brother. "Keh." Was all Inuyasha said. The battle of love will soon continue in the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin was already asleep, but Kikyo stayed awake, and she stayed on guard. _'Sesshoumaru huh? Well, I'll give him credit for taking care of such a child as Rin, but he isn't like Inuyasha at all. Inuyasha, when will you come? I miss you so dearly, please do come, I've been waiting here, all these years, for you….'_ Rin stirred in her sleep, but she was smiling, that soon made Kikyo smile as well. _'Such a fragile girl, can she really stay with such an aggressive person, Lord Sesshoumaru?'_ Rin started speaking in her sleep, she said "Jaken-sama…baka. Hai(yes)…Sesshoumaru-sama. Arigato(sorry)…Lord Sesshoumaru. Nani(what?)…hai…Jaken-sama. Lord Sesshoumaru…Jaken-sama…baka." Kikyo smiled at the girl, her dreams must've been sweet, for her to smile that wide, delicate smile of hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"PERVERT!" **SMACK! BANG! CRACK! SLAP!** " sigh you'll never learn will you Miroku." Shippo said. "Oh, but dear Sango, what makes you hate me so much?" Miroku asked.

"YOUR STUPID HAND! THAT'S WHAT!" Sango backed fired.

"But it's the curse, I'm sure!" Miroku defended.

"LIAR! **SMACK**. AGAIN! **SMACK!** **SMACK! SLAP!**"

"But it's true, Sango dear!"

"Maybe in your dreams!"

"But everyone from my family tree is cursed with the wind tunnel."

"Oh, and let me guess, their PERVERTS TOO!"

"Sango, please don't say that. They aren't perverts, their just…well…ummm…uhhh. Well, they just like to touch things."

"Yeah right."

"Oh dear Sango, please don't -----." **SMACK! **

"People must wonder a lot about why there is so much noise here." Shippo said, while shaking his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is sadly, the end of my chapter, but have no fear! I will update soon, hopefully, however, I won't be coming back until July 4th, so you may not be seeing anything soon, and plus, when I get back, I'll be playing in the city playoffs for soccer, so maybe it may take VERY long. Oh right, any reviews are accpeted, I promise to make a special for the reviewers one day, maybe this is the chapter!**


	11. SORRY!

**Sorry! Arigato means thanks, not sorry, my bad, sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy! I should've wrote Gomen, myyyyyy bad, everyone, it's Gomen, not arigato, Gome for the confusion!**


	12. Sorry for the wait!

I am back, muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding, I'm being stupid, again…. This chapter is for the reviewers. Thanks so much Cold Kikyo and Kananme Kururugi for reviewing and commenting. I don't know about making another story or not, but it's always what reviewers want. I want to thank Kananme Kururugi for supporting my work ever since my first chapter. This chapter is especially dedicated for you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For every breathe you take in the other world is like breathing in a bit of poision everytime. Kagome learn that the hard way. She remembered the old days, when she liked Hojo, but now she liked Inuyasha, but she was sure of something else…. The Devil knocked her out of her thoughts. "I suppose you did answer well, now to determind whether or not you should get another chance."

"Please Devil! I really want to live again!"

"That's THE Devil to you! And because of your pleading, I'm not sure…perhaps it be better actrually, if you lived again, then I wouldn't have to put up with your annoyence." Kagome ignored the ending dis, and smiled at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again. "Thank-----."

"I didn't say you would live again, just that you have a chance. This last question will decide, but it's a hard question."

"Try me."

"Very well. Who is the most important person to you, and would you die for him/her?"

"I…I…don't…know…."

"This question will show me just how much you deserve to live."

"I can't, it would be unfair, if I really said it, unfair to my family and friends."

"I don't care."

"-sigh- okay, I think the most important person to me is…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

People like Kikyo live on souls of dead woman, because another has taken her soul. Many dislike her for this, and many think that she holds something evil. But no one knows how it's like to be living in a dead body. But now, Kikyo is alive, she's okay, she has her soul back again. However, something else is blocking her soul from really settling. Looking at Rin sleep eased most of her sorrow and pain, yet she knew there was something wrong, but what? It was love, she could not love Inuyasha like before, she couldn't trust him as much as before, and the worst, she couldn't be herself with him like before. If you knew that, would people pity her? Or would they still spit in disgust? Kikyo had only met Sesshoumaru a day ago, yet she felt she knew him since forever. But what made her seem to like him, he was cold hearted, yet she felt like she knew him as more. She looked down at Rin again, _'She must be happy, no one to hate her, and she has no one to hate. But she isn't lucky. She's stuck, trapped, in a world inside her mind, and that is what keeps her from seeing all the sorrow and pain that some people face. If only I could her free her, maybe the key, is deep in someone's heart, someone she trusts, and she might even love.'_

The next morning, Kikyo woke up and felt an odd presence, almost the presence of fighting. She started walking towards the thing she felt, leaving behide a happy Rin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**DIE!**" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword to attack, Sesshoumaru swiftly dodged and sliced Inuyasha's shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha shouted in pain. Rage was clearly in his eyes, and he once again, tried to slice Sesshoumaru, before he clawed him in the stomache, he whispered in his ear "Foolish brother." And is you were a mile away, you could sill hear Inuyasha scream in agonoy, if you didn't know it was Inuyasha, you'd think it was a gigantic demon screaming a battle cry. Even though life is unfair, they had some fair parts, and the life Inuyasha had had flashed by his eyes, and the only one that Inuyasha bothered to look at was when he gave Kikyo the clam lipstick. "Ki..kyo, I'm sorry." And he fell, with closed eyes, and waited for death to come, and slowly, he became numb.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**_MIROKU, I GIVE UP ON YOU_**!" And Sango raced out, completely outraged.

"You really done it this time!" Shippo said.

"Yes, I believe I have." Miroku said, rubbing the goose egg he had on his head. That was the worst ever. "But Sango only looks more beautiful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, here's my special gift to the reviewers/readers, enjoy:**

What is Kagome's answer? YOU DECIDE! So reviewers, tell me who you want it to be, and majority wins!

Inuyasha

Hojo

Kikyo

Herself

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Like the special thing? So, tell me who you want it to be, and majority wins, and then I'll have to find out what THE Devil thinks, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews, I'm so glad that I could go this far, so THANKS SO MUCH REVIEWERS! I don't know if I'll be updating soon, because I've got tons (literally) of books to read, and I have to finish watching tons of anime and I have to finish reading a whole lot of fanfics. So thanks so much for your support, I'm ending this soon, maybe I might make a sequal, I don't know, up to you reviewers!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

I doubt I will continue this story anymore, unless I get something nice, not likely, but if anyone really, really wants me to continue this story, I will, but you must answer my question from last chapter, but thanks everyone for reviewing, and tell me what you think!


	14. Final Chapter

**Yes, I haven't update for like 3 months or something, but it took a while to get my whole ideas starting again. Thank you soooo very much Cold Kikyo for reviewing and making the choice, it helped more then you think! So everyone cheer for Cold Kikyo! In the back, "Go Cold Kikyo go!"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

"-Sigh- I think the most important person to me is…INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. She didn't really know why she choose Inuyasha; he just seemed like the one. The Devil nodded and scratched his chin like he was thinking, he knew that Inuyasha was already coming; he couldn't think whether or not to keep Kagome down with Inuyasha, or bring them both up. After what seemed like a decade to Kagome, The Devil made a decision. "Since Inuyasha is also coming down, I might as well leave you back down." Kagome gasped in shock, Inuyasha died!? She didn't really know what was going on, but she did want to know why this was all happening to her and not someone else, like let's say…Hojo or someone. "But……." Kagome's gasp turned into a smile, her hopes really high that he would say something good. "But because I know how annoying you two would be if I let you two live down here, as soon as Inuyasha comes, you guys are going back up, I would be so annoyed that hell would be better." Kagome was so happy and shocked that she was spellbound; the after life could be awesome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo had reached the battle field and gasped at the sight, Inuyasha laid there, as dead as she once was. And there stood tall and proud, was Sesshoumaru, high and mighty with his cold and emotionless face. He turned to see Kikyo staring in disbelief, her once lover was gone, she knew she could never love him again, but she didn't expect that his older brother would kill him. She was grateful that Rin wasn't here to see this; she managed to whisper something only she and the demon could hear, "Inuyasha…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'What the? This is how hell looks like? Actually, this place doesn't look that bad, other then the fact that everything is black and dark, and ouch, did I just hit a wall?' _Inuyasha questioned as he fell into the other world. He did always wonder how it would be like after life, he thought that it would feel like a sleep, but no dreams, and no end. You would lay there; oblivious to the world around you, and that you would be like that for eternity. But now he knew, it was like living you original life, expect everything was black and dark, and there weren't a lot of people, go figure, only BAD people go to hell…right? Then he heard a voice, it was faint, but it was coming closer, he recognized the voice as, Kagome! "Kagome!" He yelled in surprise, now facing to a figure that was coming closer. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" She yelled, and instantly Inuyasha's face met black ground. "Owww…why did you do that woman!?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome was so angry he face was on fire, and was as red as a rose. "INUYASHA, HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled very loud, even The Devil had to cover his ears. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome heaved angrily. Kagome would only use Japanese when she was angry, and Inuyasha learned that the hard, very hard, way. Even thought all was dark and black, you could tell that Inuyasha was FARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR down. "Owww…." Inuyasha murmured very quietly. The Devil wasn't really smart, but he could tell very well that if he didn't bring them back to life soon, he was going to die either by Kagome's yelling, or by the ceiling falling on him. "Okay then…you guys can go back up there, as long as you guys never come back down!" The Devil said in a scared tone, he was very lucky to not have that rosary around his neck, or at all. With a snap of his fingers, they both were brought back to the real world, this time though, Kagome had her own soul, so she wasn't really a reincarnation anymore, while Inuyasha went back to his now alive body, and the crater was so far down, you could see a bit of magma starting to leak. "OWWWWWWW, HOT!" Inuyasha jumped out of the crater, fire on his butt. Kagome, after seeing that, her rage lifted and she started laughing, laughing so hard she fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were watching the whole scene, since Sesshoumaru explained everything…well actually, only a few things, but Kikyo understood everything, while Rin was also by their side now, and started laughing. Kikyo couldn't help but feel a little twitch at the side of her lips, and Sesshoumaru, on the outside was calm and emotionless, but in the inside, was smiling like hell at his half-brother's stupidity. Kagome woke up a few minutes after (her faint was so small, I doubt it exists, but this is a fan FICTION) "Oh my god, thanks Inuyasha, that made me feel a lot better about you killing me." Inuyasha stopped jumping around and looked at her. "You mean you knew I killed you?" He asked slightly frightened that he would have to endure the whole cycle again. Kagome nodded, and she explained everything that The Devil told her. Inuyasha felt like he was still in hell, he knew well that Kagome had forgiven him…kind of anyways, but he knew that he would reach the Earth's inner core very soon. Kikyo had stepped out of the shadows, you could see you did have a few tear stains on her pale cheeks, but it was nothing major, to Kagome anyways. "Thank you Kagome, for your death, my real soul had returned." Kikyo thanked, she doubted that Kagome cared much, but she nodded, her smile turning into a frown.

She was happy to be alive again, but still sad how it was Inuyasha who killed her because he wanted to be with Kikyo, but she knew that Sesshoumaru had Kikyo now. (Did I forget to mention that Inuyasha explained things too?) Kagome and Kikyo stared into each others eyes for a while; both boys knew how she felt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey! Thanks everyone for reading, this is the end of the story now, I'm happy that Cold Kikyo and** **Kaname Kururugi for reviewing my story the most, you 2 are AWESOME! I hope you guys all enjoyed my story, and that you guys have a good time reading this story, thanks everyone and bye!**


End file.
